wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Desolate Act
The Desolate Act is the Sixty-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 7, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko Junior and the gang are celebrating Eggman Day at their base hidden in the mountains while the Shinobi in the Hidden Leaf City are watching the Egg Parade pass by. With the Super Weapon nearly complete, Eggman calls the Egg Navy to collect more resources from the Magical Island while Paul Gekko Junior makes their way to the Land of Promises filled with Milk and Honey. Plot The Episode beings at the mountains. Paul Gekko and the gang are constructing the new base similar to the Freedom HQ following the apparent death of Girouette. After the Base is complete, Paul Gekko Junior has seen a pipe leading to Izumo gakure and back and the Gang decided to keep it a secret. Everything seems to be on the up and up, with Paul Gekko as the King of Shinobi in Izumo and Makoto Murakumo as the new king of the Akame Lands. At the beaches of Izumogakure in the night, Takuto was found by Wako, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha, Zeno and Sugata washed up on shore. After giving him CPR and allowing him to sleep at Sugata's house Takuto recovered and introduced himself to them. After meeting Wako he fell in love at first sight. After explaining that he had swam from mainland so that he wouldnt miss the opening ceremony to Wako and Sugata they then part ways. Takuto later meets up with Sugata and Wako at the class assignments board where he meets Ruri and finds out that the four of them will be in the same class. After telling Sugata that his father painted the painting he then finds out that Wako is one of four special girls on the island known as maidens. While talking to Sugata Takuto is interupted by the speaker system and is informed that he is required to attend the dorm party. While at the dorm party he meets Jae-Ha, Zeno, Doya and Shin-Ah. At the Izumo Freedom HQ, Paul Gekko Junior's group are enjoying celebrating Eggman Day party with the confetti picnics and marshmallow toasts. It was very peaceful until Doya comes to saves the group from the blast from Mine's Laser Pumpkin. Doya remind Paul Gekko Junior that, the Pipe leads to the Land of Promises. Paul Gekko Junior's group and Doya's group together went into the pipe before the base collapsed. Mine returns to the hideout, sharing the bad news of Sheele's Legacy and the Death of Saya's sister not being avenged. The remains of Night Raid are devastated and enraged. Akame broke into tears in Tatsumi's grave feeling grief and regret for the sacrifice to save the Land of Haro. Characters *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Kija *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Kuon Buxaplenty *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Enrique Eggman *Uncle *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Doya *Akame *Mine Trivia *This Episode has the Ending Song from Veggie Tales called the Promised Land during the Heroes chase from the Night Raid. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon